My Story Begins Ch 16~Finale
Chapter 16~Finale I had to carry Megan about half a mile down the hall before Karena made a comment about us being a couple. It was actually a good idea as the comment got her out of her spider shock and she pushed off of me and onto her feet. “Shut up Karena!” she said before looking around, “Hey, the entrance to the camp is right over there,” she said as she pointed to a small hall with the shape of a fist over the entrance. “Oh wow, I can’t wait to see all my friends and siblings,” Karena said as she started to run for the entrance. When we made it to the exit and pressed the delta on the door. It opened up and I was blinded by a bright light until my eyes adjusted. As we climbed out of the rock pile, I looked at the huge rock formation that kind of looked like a pile of deer droppings, but as we started to walk to the field, it really did look like a fist. “Well Slowpoke, welcome to Camp Half-Blood,” she said as I looked out into the open field to see a set of cabins and people around everywhere. Some campers were out canoeing on the lake while others were chasing what looked like trees into the woods. “Hey you two, I’m going to go let Chiron know we made it back to camp with most of our limbs intact. Thank you Swift for all the times you saved me,” she said before giving me a hug and then running off before Megan could get a hand on her. “So what happens to me now that I’m here at camp?” I asked Megan as she started heading back to the circle of cabins. “That’s simple, first we will train you so you aren’t as pathetic next time you go on a quest. We’ll get you a spot at the Hermes cabin so you can meet a bunch of your brothers and sisters. And try not to get to close to Mr. D, he tends to turn people into grape vines,” she said as I followed her down to cabins. “This is my cabin, I’m going to go say hi to my siblings; but don’t worry, I’m not going to let you get away that easily. I’m sticking with you for a long time Slowpoke.” With that last comment a big smile came on her face and she turned away disappearing into her cabin. I wondered what she meant by that, but I didn’t mind the thought of spending a year with her. I didn’t know where to go and just hung around the camp fire and sat down next to a small girl who didn’t say anything, but motioned to a guy heading in my direction. When I looked back the girl was gone and the boy welcomed me to camp and showed me the Hermes cabin. He told me he was a son of Apollo and when I asked him what his name was, he told me it was Malcolm Archer. After about a month at camp, everyone wanted me on their team for Capture the Flag. I was so fast that no one else could catch me once I got the flag; we even managed to beat the Hunters when they came to visit. The Labyrinth was closed for good after it was discovered that monsters were reforming in the passages and it was becoming to dangerous. Lastly, Megan had kept her promise and we were together a lot; we even went to see the fireworks together while Malcolm had taken one of Demeter’s daughters that Megan was suppose to get. This summer was maybe the best one I had ever had. As I sat in the field watching the fireworks, I wondered what my next great adventure was going to be; but right now I didn’t care and i just sat with Megan enjoying the show. Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:My Story Begins